


Blue and Beautiful

by Oboeist3



Series: I Used To Have Short Hair [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Pre-OT3, Trans Character, Trans Eliot, just something fluffy and fun to kick off the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/pseuds/Oboeist3
Summary: He expects more of a fanfare, after coming out, but the truth is that nothing much changes. Not until Parker kisses him.





	Blue and Beautiful

Not much changes, after he comes out to Parker and Hardison. They run cons, they bicker, they change the world for the better. They don't out him to Nathan and Sophie, although the latter might already know, because she knows just about everything. 

And then Parker kisses him. Not for a con, he's played her boyfriend/husband/escort, just like he's played Hardison's partner/tryst/unfortunate secret, but over brunch. She's eating pancakes and stops just long enough to lean over and kiss him, brush of the lips, so quick he almost thinks he imagines it. 

"What was that for?" he asks, and she stabs her pancake without a pause.

"The pancakes. Also we're in love with you. Alec said I should let you know."

"W-W-What?!"

"He couldn't do it, because he babbles. He loses what he's trying to say in Nerdland. Plus you might punch him. You wouldn't punch me." she says, all laid out and logical. She looks up at him for her next statement. "It's ok if you don't feel the same. But you trusted us with something really big. So it didn't seem fair to keep this from you."

"How long have you...?" he trails off, still in whiplash, unable to fully recover.

"Alec's has a crush since LA. I don't know exactly when I started, it just seemed to happen. I'm bad with feelings." A comical understatement. 

"What do you want from me, exactly?" he asks, not interested in one night, a glimpse of what he could but won't have. It had to be more than that.

"Whatever you're willing to give. Or share. I don't know how it's supposed to go."

"Yes, but what do you _want_?" 

"I like kisses, and cuddles, and jumping off buildings together. Sometimes I like sex, but I have to start it. Alec's romantic. He buys things, and plans things, and sometimes they work. It's always cute. He wants you to fuck him, but it's not a requirement. There aren't any. We just want you."

"This could end horribly." he says, because he's paranoid and scared and he wants what she says so much, doesn't want to have it and lose it. 

"It could." she says, and he likes that, likes that she's candid. "But I'm willing to take that risk. Both of us are."

"Why?"

"Because you're worth it, Eliot Spencer." she says, takes the last bite. It's a fact to her, which is...it's...a lot. 

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Does he shut up if you kiss him?" She smiles, the way she does when she's figured something out, broken a safe or made a mark fall over their own feet.

"No, but if you do it right you can reduce him to vowel sounds." That does sound awfully appealing. 

"Sounds like a plan."

"Race you." she says, darting away from the table, and he bangs his knee trying to stand up, swears under his breath. 

"Oh that is so not fair, Parker!" he growls, and follows her laugh, down the stairs, out the door. 

Into the light. 


End file.
